Every end is a new beginning
by Nuppa Nuppa
Summary: Something is lurking from the shadows of Ninjago, however this is not the mission our favorite ninja have to prepare for. It is time for next generation of ninja to rise! Join in the adventure of the new protectors learn how to fight for Ninjago, sixteen realms and justice!
1. prologue

**Hello everycreature! It's me Nuppa Nuppa! This is a rewrite of an older fanfic, some characters are the same, some with minor changes, some are whole new characters and some are entirely removed/and/or replaced.**

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO!**

**ENJOY!**

**and most importantly;**

**NO REGRETS!**

_"It is time."_

"B-but we need four we only have two!"

_"I know, but we don't have time!"_

"Lloyd's right for all we know it could be anything out there!"

"Bu-but they're not ready!"

"Jay, Nya we know you are worried about your children, but there is something out there, I can sense it I am certain you can sense it too Lloyd."

_"I do, it's not the Overlord, but someone close to him."_ Lloyd explained thoughtfully.

"Okay, but we still need more of them." Jay reasoned.

"I have an idea, young elemental masters of sound and toxic."

"But Cole wouldn't that break the prophecy?" Nya assumed

_"The prophecy was broken the moment young elemental master of fire and Kai took their last breaths."_ Lloyd reminded bitterly.

"We do not know if the prophecy applies to them, they are not us."

"Zane's right, the kids aren't us, how's project Z going?" Cole agreed.

"Unsuccessfully, we cannot find a suitable power source." Zane said, dissatisfied with himself.

"_Alright. Cole get the elemental masters of sound and toxic, Jay Nya prepare your children, Zane continue on project Z, I'll prepare on being a mentor and try to sound wise. meeting dismissed_" Lloyd decided.


	2. Blue & dark blue

_Long before time had a name the first spinjitzu master created Ninjago using- _**Gotcha! **

**Ye really thought I was going to to the whole monologue didn't ya? Hello everycreature it's Nuppa Nuppa here and this is the second chapter of Every end is a new beginning or as call it EEIANB**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Wyvern42: Thanks and neither can I!**

**Guest: Sure will! Thanks! Triple agreed! Thanks and hopefully you will enjoy all the way!**

**Remember, ****NO REGRETS!** **and more importantly;** **ENJOY!**

* * *

Nya the former water ninja and Jay the former lightning ninja were in a living room. The living room was quite comfy, there was the same kind of feeling as you get when you visit a cottage, the walls looked like raw wood, the only window covered almost the whole wall and the natural light filled the room, in the middle there was a brown couch and a greenish gray arm chair next to it. The floor was covered by a big circular yellow carpet and the roof was too high to reach, on the side there was a fireplace made out of bricks, in top of the fireplace there were framed pictures of girl with naturally black hair, in the newer pictures dyed red, and a boy, with the hair being mixture of black and auburn brown and left eye seeming to change color in the newer pictures covered by an eye-patch. On the wall opposite the window however there was the main point of the living room, a massive portrait showing the former water ninja Nya Walker-Gordon, the former Jay Walker-Gordon and the before mentioned kids. However the two lovebirds were not looking at the portrait nor were they calming down at a cup of tea, not even enjoying the magnificent view out of the window no. They were arguing;

"Nya we can't they're too young!"

"Jay we have no choice."

"B-but Rex is too young!"

"They are quadruplets Jay they're all the same age."

" I mean mentally! Rex is at the stage of a seven year old at the maximum!"

"Jay-"

"And what about Roman knowing him he could do anything! And then there's Raul wh- what is he refuses to eat?"

"Jay-"

"And we haven't even started on Edna and-"

"JAY!"

"...?"

"They're going to be alright, we'll make sure of that. Besides we gave Lloyd our word we can't just take it back now can we?"

"No... B-but still! Lloyd only knows about Ray and Edna, he doesn't know about Roman Rex or Raul. And I bet that Roman will take over every training session, I'm pretty sure everyone would notice the sudden change in attitude."

"I'm sure even Roman would realize not to do that if they decide to keep their... Condition a secret"

"This is Roman we're talking about."

"You're right you're right. But we can't back out now."

"Can't we?"

"No." You could tell from the tone of Nya's voice, that was the end of the conversation

Jay sighed, he had lost.

"Okay fine, but how are we going to tell this to them?"

"Because I'm a good wife I'm going to let you decide, 'Kids we need to talk.' or 'at a dinner table' style?"

Jay squealed with excitement

"I think I like the dinner style."

"Great" Nya started to walk towards the kitchen, only for Jay to pull her back.

"I love you" He said as he kissed Nya's forehead.

"But there is no way I'll let you cook" He gave Nya loving, somewhat smug smile.

"Are you saying that I can't cook?" she pulled herself away from her husband.

"Yes."

"Of course I can cook!"

"Remember that time when you food poisoned the entire bounty except Zane?"

"That was years ago!"

"Or when the kids birthday cake exploded?"

"I was in a bad mood when I made that cake!"

"Or when-"

"Okay fine I'll let you cook."

"Excellent tell the kids that the dinner will be ready at eight."

Nya groaned as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

_"Okay so if 6 __times __7 is 42 7 __times __7 is-"_

_'I__'m boooooowed"_

"_Not now Rex I gotta do homework._"

"_I agree with Rex this is very boring._"

"_Shut up Roman I need to concentrate_!"

"_For once I agree with princey this is boring we have only so little time on this realm._"

"_Seriously Raul? I'm surprised you don't usually agree with anyone_."

"_That wasn't really nice Ray._"

"But seriously guys we need to finish our homework!"

Someone cracked open the door.

"Hey Blue? You OK there?"

"Sorry Bubblegum Rex Raul and Roman wouldn't let me finish the homework.

I'm sowwy, I was just so bowed and Woman said we'd go to an adventure.

I don't know what you're talking about

Really Roman that's low

Well sorry I didn't want to waste time on pointless math

Pointless? Math is a very impor-"

"Guys STOP! I don't know what is it like to share a body like you four do but that doesn't excuse you not letting Ray study."

"Hah! See I was right."

"But Roman's right you read way too many books Ray."

"Fair enough."

"Kids Dinner!" Nya shouted from downstairs.

"Comin' mom!" Edn- Bubblegum shouted back.

"I hope mom wasn't cooking" Blue whispered.

"Yep" Bubblegum agreed.

* * *

The family of four sat in around a circular table, eating, joking and talking about the day, nothing unusual. But then finally it came the time to drop the bomb.

"Kids, we have some news." Jay forced himself to sputter out.

Bubblegum cocked her head while Ray gave an eyebrow raise.

Nya took a deep breath

"You are going to start ninja training next Monday."

The whole room fell in silence, and then the realization sank in.

"A-we-so-me! Woooo!" Bubblegum shouted and accidentally fell down of her chair, quickly getting back up and throwing her hands up in to air.

"We are going to become heroes!

Cool.

Yeet!

Yay!" Blue cheered along.

"Now go pack your stuff. We will leave tomorrow." Nya instructed.

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean by 'we' and 'leave'?" Bubblegum questioned.

"The training is at the monastery which will become your new home, and obviously we are going to drive you there, if you don't want to walk all the way from here to the monastery." Jay explained.

"Ohh I get it."

"Now go packing."

Bubblegum didn't waste two seconds, she rushed upstairs with Blue following not too far behind.

* * *

**So I wouldn't be suprised if someone would be confused about this Ray Rex Roman Raul Blue thing so I'm going to explain. So ever since they were born Ray Rex Roman and Raul have shared a body and have taken Blue as a group name.** **Please review!**

**Have a good day night morning evening or whenever you're reading this!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	3. Green

**Okay I am SO SORRY! This took way too long so hate on me if you want to but I tried okay. Aaaaaanyways;**

**ENJOY!**

**NO REGRETS!**

**responses to rewiews:**

**Wywern42: Well it's strongly inspired by DID (Dissociative identity disorder) but it's mostly magic... If I don't change my mind**

* * *

Mrs. Rubeus is a lovely elderly lady living in 5th Peterdith drive, where she also runs a children's home or as properly referred, an orphanage. In the moment she was talking to a man, the man looking to adopt a child.

"Mr. Brookstone I believe you could make an exellent parent, would you like to meet them?" Mrs. Rubeus asked

"Absolutely! But please just call me Cole. "

Mrs. Rubeus opened a door;

"Excellent feel free to walk around they are quite used to strangers walking around."

"Good to know, thanks." Cole walked trough the door, before him opened a large area where kids of various looks and ages where running around playing, everyone seemed to be involved in a big play of tag. Everyone except one kid on the corner, he seemed to be playing with something. Cole decided to take a closer look and approached the boy. The boy had turquoise hair fading to green, his skin was dark and on his head he wore a loose hat. His back was turned to Cole so he couldn't see his face, yet Cole had a good guess what colour the boy's eyes were. The boy hadn't noticed Cole and jumped when Cole spoke;

"What'cha got there kiddo?"

The boy hide the thing behind his back and turned to show his face towards Cole. As Cole had predicted he had light green eyes, his mouth and nose were covered by a pastel green mask.

"No-nothing mister." he stuttered, his voice being slightly muffled by the mask he was wearing.

"Certainly looks like something, c'mon kiddo I wont judge." Cole gave him a comforting smile.

The boy hesitated a bit, before eventually holding his hands out to show a rat with scruffy black fur and a unnatural glow in it's green eyes. The rat was looking agressivly at Cole, seeming to trying to protect the boy. Cole chuckled lightly;

"And who is this little fella?"

"Hi-his name is Scabbers, he's my best friend... and only friend..."

"Huh... Tell me kiddo what's your name?"

"I-I have no real name... I'm just called boy or kid most of the time..."

"Well that's unfortunate, well anyway I'm Cole, I can be your friend if you'd like."

"R-really?"

"Really."

"Thank you ."

"heh just Cole is fine, tell me kiddo, how'd you like to be part of a family?"

The boy was dumbstruck, _a family? _Cole laughed lightly at the boy's reaction;

"I'll take that as an you'd like it."

The boy beamed at Cole;

"I'd love to be part of a family..." he paused for a moment.

"What is it kiddo?"

"Can Scabbers come?"

Yet again Cole laughed;

"Of course, I'd advise you go pack your stuff, when I'll get all that paperwork out if the way."

The boy was too excited to say a word, he sprang of to his own bunk and opened a drawer. Cole smiled and left to talk to Mrs. Rubeus.

* * *

"M-mister are you certain?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mr. Brookstone I am delighted to know that someone would like to give our little kid a home but... He is quite... quite...unique."

Cole leaned forwards with his eyes locked on mrs. Rubeus "No offence ma'am but, I have seen people who can turn to tornadoes, giant snakes and the embodiment of evil. I have seen an army of evil clones of my best friend, people with magical powers and I've seen a realm get drowned, I have seen time travelling and resurrection of dead, I've seen other realms and I've been an inch away from death. I have been a ghost." Cole's voice lowered to a loud whisper. He straightened up;

"What could be so unbelievable in one little kid?"

Mrs. Rubeus didn't know what to say, she looked to the eyes of Cole, it was clear that he wasn't joking.

"Yes, of course. But I do warn you the boy has a toxic touch. Only creatures it doesn't affect are he and...well his rat."

"Yes, I know." He sighed. and turned back to facing Mrs. Rubeus;

"The thing is, I'm here not only to give the boy a home, but also to recruit him in to the new generation of ninja. He is the current elemental master of toxic. His toxic touch alongside other thing are prone to happen when he never learned how to control his powers. Please, let me take care him, I can't promise he will be safe, but I can assure you he will be welcomed."

Mrs. Rubeus was stunned for a moment, but seemed to take it all in pretty quickly, She pondered this for a moment and finally concluded;

"Alright just sign here, here and here." She pointed couple of different blank spots on the papers.

"So, what will be his new name?" She asked.

"Tox. Tox Nicholas Brookstone." A smile spread to Cole's face.

Mrs. Rubeus wrote something down and was going to call now newly named Tox in when she was interrupted by Cole;

"Just one thing. This is very private information, you cannot tell _anyone_."

"I see, my mouth is sealed." She vowed.

Cole gave a nod and she called in the boy,

"Good luck out there... Tox." Mrs. Rubeus said with little tears forming in her eyes.

Tox gave her an encouraging smile and Scabbers squeaked happily. He was no longer 'the kid' or 'the boy', He was Tox Nicholas Brookstone the new green ninja!

* * *

**Yes. The rat's name is Scabbers. No! He is NOT a death eater! Hope you enjoyed.** **Please review!**

**Have a good day, night, morning, evening or whenever you are reading this!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	4. project Z

Zane Julien, the former ice ninja sat his head buried in his hands. Before him was a computer screen filled with code. If you looked closely you could see his palms shine a dim light. A feminine silhouette walked closer. She sighed;

"Please do not tell me that you managed to overheat yourself... again." She said concern clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry P.I.X.A.L" He muttered, the pain wasn't too bad, he'd gotten used to it at this point.

P.I.X.A.L sat next to him, looking her husband with great concern.

"Zane. I know this project is very important." She put her hand on Zane's shoulder, which caused him to look her in to eyes:

"But I do not want to risk your well being for it. You are vital to me Zane."

Zane put his hand over her's:

"I know P.I.X.A.L, and you are vital to me too. But.." Zane closed his eyes taking a deep breath:

"When I fought the Overlord I absorbed some of his powers, now, I can sense that some of that power is out there. Someone with that power is out there. And we do not know- I- I mean- What I am trying to say is that-" He sighed:

"Time is running out. The training of the _Young ninja_ begins soon, and Lloyd wants the full team be assembled as soon a possible. I could not afford wasting time or focus on myself, not at a time like this."

"Zane giving some time for yourself to make sure that you are alright is not a waste of time. Now go to sleep before I shut you down manually."

"Alright alright. I will power down, but only for a few hours, good night." He kissed P.I.X.A.L, and left the room.

"Good night." P.I.X.A.L shut down the computer and exited the room, whispering good night. To someone she knew couldn't even hear. To -

* * *

**Ha haa cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Have a good day night morning evening or whenever you're reading this**.

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	5. Purple

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES THEMES OF SUICIDE!**

**(Also this is partly a songfic based on my r)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as I was about to take my shoes, off on rooftop there I see a girl with braided hair there before me, despite myself I go and scream:

"Hey...don't do, it please." _Woah wait a minute what did I just say? I could't care less either way. _To be honest I was somewhat pissed, this was an opportunity missed.

The girl with braided hair told me her woes.

"You've probably heard it all before. I really thought that he may be the one, but then he told me he was done"

"For word's sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe! That for some stupid reason you got here before me. Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"

"I'm feeling better thank you for listening!"

The girl with braided hair then disappeared.

* * *

_Alright, today's the day _or so I thought. Just as I took both of my shoes off, there was a girl tall as can be. Despite myself, I go and scream.

The girl so tall told me her woes

"You've probably heard it all before everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here."

"For word's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me 'cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?"

"I'm hungry" said the girl as she shed a tear. The girl tall as can be then disappeared.

* * *

And like that, there was someone every day, I listened to their tale, I made them turn away. And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could let out all this pain!

* * *

For the very first time, there I see, someone with the same pains as me, having done this time and time again. She wore a yellow cardigan

Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way. But in the moment I just screamed something that I did not believe.

"Hey...Don't do it, please."

Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this girl, oh this is new! For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew! But even so:

"Please just go away so I can't see, Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!"

"I guess today is just not my day"

She looked away from me and then she disappeared.

* * *

There's no one here today, I guess it's time. It's just me, myself and I. There's no one who can interfere, no one to get in my way here.

Taking off my yellow cardigan

watching my braids all come undone

This petite girl short as can be

Is gonna jump now and be free-

What? What's going on? Why aren't I falling?

* * *

Cole sighed quietly.

"phew got you"

He pulled the girl up. She had black hair, thin arms and legs. and a petite build, but what stood out of her the most was the numerous bruises, burns and scars that covered her skin.

"Wha- w-why di- wh- I- y-you? Why... Why'd yo do that?!" She was bewildered.

Cole looked her in to her eyes, they were bright purple, dull and out of focus, he handed her a pair of sellotaped black glasses ignoring her questions.

"I assume these belong to you,"

The girl huffed and grabbed the glasses and pushed them to her nose, clearing her throat.

"Why did you-"

"Save you?... I need your help."

The girl burst out laughing, a joyless hollow laugh;

"Help from me? Mr...Black ninja, I don't know what you've heard but I am waste of space and oxygen, unless you're very VERY desperately in need of a punching bag, though I'm pretty sure there are better people to complete that task anyway."

Cole gave a worried although caring look to the girl;

"Mizumi Pevsner you have a very special gift. You are the elemental master of sound, I need your help to save Ninjago. Besides judging by this situation we both are in it doesn't look like you have anything better to do."

"Well..." She mumbled something unclear.

"So you in to get a new life?"

"Might as give it a shot"

"That's what I wanted to hear, now follow me there's a lot of people you need to meet."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, have a good, day, night, morning, evening or whenever you're reading this! Please review!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**

**(Ps. I think this is pretty bad so criticize if you wish but _please_, just please constructive criticism.)**


	6. Dear diary

"My name is Mizumi, though I prefer Miz or Middi. Couple days ago I was jumping off a building, now I am training martial arts and how to control the elemental power of sound. A guy named Cole prevented my fall and brought me to some sort of monastery. Honestly I like it here. It's pretty here! I wonder where this'll go... Beats gettin' beaten. My parents never liked me much, mom always complained that she wanted a sweet little princess not a tomboy . 'N well dad didn't want a 'F*cking witch'... Can't really blame 'em though I think the beating up was a little unnecessary. Well what can ya do about it? It's not like there is a elemental master of time... Wait. Is there an elemental master of time? Oh it's lunch time. 'Till the next entry"

* * *

"Tox Brookstone. My name is Tox Brookstone! I HAVE AN ACTUAL NAME! It's hard to explain how this feels. Like the first time in my life I can say that I have a family! I mean I always had Scabbers but that isn't really the same. One week ago a man named Cole Brookstone adopted me and brought me to a monastery. Now I am training spinjizu, and how to control the elemental power of toxic (It actually explains a lot) Training is tough but it's fun! And for once I feel like I'm not the one standing out. Scabbers is as exited as ever, I remember the first time I met him he could fit to my palm, if I hadn't picked him up he would've probably drowned in the rain... He was the only family I had until now, even tough I can still vaguely remember my mother's voice, screaming... It's lunch time. - Tox"

* * *

"Ever since I was born I've shared a body with my three brothers, Raul, Roman and Rex. And even if they can be annoying I... I don't think I would've made it this far without them. Training to be a ninja is fun but, I don't have any elemental powers... I'll leave rest of this page empty in case that Raul or Roman can write something if they want, Rex can't really write nor read so yeah... -Ray"

* * *

"My name's Edna. Everyone calls me Bubblegum though. I am the light blue ninja and the elemental master of storm. Well the proper way to say it would be 'I am the elemental master of water and lightning' But I think it's a bit long. Mom and dad trained me to control my powers ever since I was little, I do pity Blue a bit, he doesn't have any powers... Or responsibilities that come with 'em... Or the pressure to be best... And they never need to be alone... Ray's very smart, Roman can wield any weapon, Rex can lift anyone's spirits and Raul's a really good strategist while I... Well I'm not much more than just the cliche 'bad ass girl' that's in every movie. It's lunch so I'll have to stop writing. Until next time diary."


	7. Greetings!

Mizumi did not expect this.

Tox thought he was the only one training in the monastery.

So it surprised Bubblegum when.

Two completely unknown people stood before Blue.

They were all silent, none of them knowing what to say, finally Mizumi broke the silence saying:

"Okay why didn't master Lloyd tell us about this earlier?"

"No idea but I feel like I should've guessed it." Bubblegum yawned as she crossed her arms. The silence creeped back to the room, this time it was akward as heck.

"Um, well, my name's Tox, master of toxic, or something like that." The green haired boy squeaked, he sounded a lot like Scabbers.

"Mizumi, but I prefer Miz. Master of sound"

"... Ray..."

"Bubblegum! Master of storm!"

"Her real name is Edna."

"Yes and if anyone calls me that I'll rip your gut out." She growled. Tox winced back, Mizumi laughed and Blue rolled their eyes.

The silence was back again...

"Sooo who wants to tell master Lloyd that we know about this?" Mizumi asked.

* * *

**So sorry this took so long, and sorry this along with the last one was pretty short. It's just that I have no idea what to write, so I am open to story requests. I have a plan, it just has to wait for awhile. So please suggest ideas, review and have a good -insert a time period of day here- (Also you're free to chip in OCs, I might use them later.)**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	8. Echoes

Bubblegum laid on a couch lazily flipping through the TV channels, it was Sunday and master Lloyd had disappeared First Spinjitsu Master knows where, so Bubblegum figured she could cut some slack. Finally she decided to settle on some random talk show. Blue flopped to the couch and sat next to her looking very bored.

"Sup Blue?" 'Sup Blue?' was a code Bubblegum used when wanting to figure out which of her brothers she was talking to

"Ro. But we're all equally bored. Any cartoons playing?" He answered yawning.

Bubblegum lovered her voice and half whispered:

"But isn't Ray supposed to be in charge?"

"Nah, he just read so I took over, put him on timeout."

"Pff you guys gotta be more careful. Anyways no cartoons, just some random talk show, wanna tag in?"

"Sure."

The host of the show was a young man with black hair slicked back with way too much hair gel, he spoke with a charismatic and slick voice:

"Please give a warm welcome to Avid, ringmaster of the Very Peculiar Circus!"

A warm applaud ringed and a rather peculiar figure walked on to the stage. It appeared to be an android of some sort, but by looks, a very old one. His skin seemed to be copper and his hands and face had patches of rust, his eyes were foggy yellow, despite this he had a warm smile, it seemed that he enjoyed every second he existed. He sat down to a couch for guests and spoke:

"Thank you very much. It is my pleasure to be here."

The interview went on for awhile before the host decided to get to his main question:

"So Avid ten years ago you appeared out of nowhere, in a bank asking for a loan, few months later you were leading a circus, that most Ninjago love to this day. And a lot of people have had the same burning question as I do; where did you come from?"

Avid's smile now had a hint of sadness:

"Well... While I could say that recently my story has been a mostly happy one, I cannot say the same about the time _before _I came to Ninjago..." He paused for a moment:

"Well, I suppose it really started when my father was imprisoned on an lighthouse island, he was forced to create weapons, under the threat that otherwise he would never see his original son, my brother, again. He did what he was asked to, unfortunately he wasn't released.

He missed my brother very much, so much that my father knew he couldn't live rest of his life and never see my brother again. Thus he created me, a replacement, an echo. We were... Somewhat happy...

However one day we heard someone coming. Father told me to wait in the basement. So I waited. And waited. Gradually I lost the track of time, but I did wait there for at least a year. When father didn't return I decided to investigate. He had disappeared, no sign no nothing. He had forgotten me, he had found a way to escape and left me behind. As I would later come to discover my brother was the one who rescued him, I cannot blame my brother for what he did, after all he isn't aware of my existence.

After what I can only guess being close to a decade, I decided to take the matters to my own hands and left the island. I didn't know how to build a boat so I drifted on a wooden plank, if the crew of a cargo ship named Windbreaker, wouldn't have noticed me I would probably be in bottom of the ocean right now.

I met Bex and Vex, who inspired my idea for starting a circus. You probably know the rest of that story."

No one said anything.

.

.

.

Wanting to continue the interview the host cleared his throat and tried to force a smile back to his face:

"So... You have a brother?"

Avid answered clearly happy for the change of subject:

"Oh yes! He is quite a celebrity, you might know him. His name is Zane, he is also known as the white- or titanium ninja. I am unsure if he is unaware of my existence to this day, but I have never met him personally."

If not before _now_ everyone was silent.

"I- I see. I- I think this is quite enough for today. Thank you for coming to our show tonight Avid." The host stuttered

"It was my pleasure."

Avid got up and shook hands with the host, after that he left the stage.

"Thank you for wathcing Ninjago talks, until the next time, stay glamorous." The host rushed the outro and left the stage as the cameras shut.

.

.

.

Bubblegum and Roman both stared at the black screen...

"Should we tell master Lloyd?"

"... No... Now I'm gonna finish that book I was reading before Roman interrupted me, also you should go to bed. Good night."

* * *

**If you didn't get it, Avid is Echo-Zane. If you don't know who Echo is then be ashamed. Please ****review!**

**\- Nuppa Nuppa out!**


End file.
